


At Last We See The Light

by CrayCray4TayTay



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: (Will edit tags as needed), AU, Disney AU, It's basically word for word with the movie at the beginning, M/M, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayCray4TayTay/pseuds/CrayCray4TayTay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minicat Tangled AU.</p>
<p>Craig is the long lost prince with magic hair.<br/>Tyler is the wanted thief who crosses paths with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on this Tumblr post by gochilad :  http://gochilad.tumblr.com/post/128300758999/if-tangled-were-bananabus-squad<br/>And fan art by the wonderful minusthesass on Tumblr:   http://minusthesass.tumblr.com/<br/>(Yeah, I know you can't click that, just copy and paste)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last We See The Light

_This is the story of how I died._

_Don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn’t even mine._

_Well, sort of. This is the story of a boy named Craig and it starts with the sun._

_Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

_Now, you know the saying “With great power comes great responsibility”? Yeah, apparently one person didn’t get that memo. People call him Father Marcel, but don’t let the name fool you. He’s no “Father.” In church or otherwise. But, you might want to remember him, he’s kind of important._

_So, centuries passed and a kingdom grew. The kingdom is now ruled by a beloved pair of kings. To pass on royal blood, the kings needed a child. To keep the bloodline in the family, Jonathan asked his sister to be their surrogate. As the end of the ninth month approached, Jonathan’s sister fell deathly ill. She was running out if time, and that’s usually when people start to look for a miracle. In this case, the magic flower._

_Now, Father Marcel had taken extra care of this flower, since it was his lifeline. He had been using it to keep himself young for centuries, and suddenly it was taken from him. Palace soldiers searched everywhere until they found the flower._

_When they did, they uprooted it and took it to the castle. They fed it to the royal surrogate and, when she was better again, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with shiny, golden hair. Evan and Jonathan named him Craig._

_To celebrate his birth, the kings released a flying lantern into the sky. Everything was perfect._

_But then that perfect moment ended._

_That night, Marcel snuck into the castle to get his flower back. He reached into the baby’s crib and cut off a lock of Craig’s hair. But the lock turned brown, powerless. Craig, now awake, began to cry, which caused Marcel to panic. He picked up Craig and disappeared into the night._

_The whole kingdom searched and searched, but no one could find the prince. And they wouldn’t find him for a long time, because deep in the woods, in a tall tower, Marcel was raising Craig as his own._

_He had found his magic flower, and this time, he was determined to keep it hidden._

     “Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,” A child sings. A golden light glows through the tower.

     Father Marcel sits in a chair in front of a fireplace, brushing the long, glowing hair of a boy with glasses. The child sings with a voice only an innocent child could have, not knowing what he was currently doing.

     When his song ends, he raises a question to his father. “Why can’t I go outside?” The question is innocent, but Marcel wants to make sure Craig gets his point.

     “The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you’re safe. Do you understand, Craig?”

     “Yes, father.”

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the kingdom released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost prince would return. Little Craig saw the lanterns, whether Marcel allowed him to or not._

     Little feet pad down the stone stairs leading to the main floor of the tower. His blonde hair drags behind him. Craig opens the wooden shutters and leans on the window sill, staring up at the sky. The night sky lights up with what Craig assumed was floating lights. They appeared every year on his birthday. _They must be meant for me. But why?_

_This is where Craig’s story officially starts._

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda cheesy title.... kinda cheesy totally but... whatever WE NEED MORE MINICAT!!


End file.
